Trading one trial for another
by Aussielover
Summary: A Pete & Jenny story that follows "Facing the Past". Needing to get away from the recent traumas in Los Angeles, the couple ventured north to visit with Pete's family. The precious time together flipped from glorious to another agonizing trial.
1. Chapter 1 - Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own the characters from the NBC/Universal show Adam-12. I appreciate the ability to borrow them for the chance to create a new story in the fan fiction world.

* I started this story more than a year ago. It is a continuation of the Pete and Jenny series. If you haven't read "Facing the Past", I would recommend reading it first. I hope Pete and Jenny fans will remember them ... since it's been a long break.

Chapter 1 - Leaving

Jenny Malloy zipped down the road with the soft-top down in her red CJ Jeep on a glorious sunny day in Los Angeles. She wore a baby blue tank top and denim shorts in the mid eighty-degree heat, and her ponytail swished from side-to-side in the gusty winds. Jenny was humming a John Denver tune as she drove to the next stop on her list of afternoon errands. Suddenly, she heard the blaring sound of a police siren coming up behind her.

Next, she caught a glimpse of lights in her rearview mirror. She promptly pulled over to the side of the road to let the unit pass. But as she slowed to a stop, she was surprised to see the squad car pulling in behind her. ' _I don'_ _t think I was speeding_.' Her stomach tightened as she considered having to tell her husband about getting a ticket.

Jenny looked down into her purse trying to find her pocketbook with her ID inside when she heard, "Ma'am, can I see your driver's license?"

' _That voice was all too familiar_!'

She glanced to her left and spied one very handsome Los Angeles Police Officer standing next to the driver's side door. Pete Malloy was sporting a very big grin as he stood there toying with his wife. After seeing the look on his face, Jenny gave a sassy response, "I wasn't speeding … was I?"

"Not at all. But you are a ROAD HAZARD!" He paused a second as she gave him a look of confusion. Pete then continued, "You caused distracted driving on my part."

She hopped out of the Jeep and lovingly smacked him on the shoulder for his teasing statement. The duo stepped around the vehicle to the curb to chat for a moment. Jenny stood with her back to the Jeep and Pete leaned against the roll bar. "Where are you off to, Beautiful?"

"I was headed to the department store to pick up a cooler for our trip."

"Did you need me to pick up anything on my way home from work?"

"No, I think I have it covered. So how is your day going so far?"

"Oh, it's been pretty uneventful up to this point," he stated with a smirk.

Jenny gazed at Pete standing there in his neat navy blue uniform adorned with his badge, shooting metal, and nametag. "You know I hardly get to see you in your uniform."

"Yeah." Pete noticed a wild look in her eyes. "What's the matter? Does the uniform make you nervous?"

"Uh, no." She reached up and tugged at his opened collar and then caressed down the front of his pressed shirt. "Actually, it's turning me on. You're quite the hunk, Officer Malloy!"

Pete's left eyebrow raised when hearing these words, then he gave his wife a quick once-over too. Her shapely outfit caught his attention as well, and he couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss that quickly became electrifying. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him close, which caused his equipment belt to press awkwardly against her.

After pulling back from the kiss, he uttered, "You make it really hard to go back to work, Mrs. Malloy."

Jenny licked her lips, and then with a coy expression stated, "Good! Don't be late tonight. Maybe you can just wear your uniform home, and we can continue where we left off."

"Oh, you ARE a naughty girl."

With innocent eyes she blinked. "Me?…. Oh yes, we need to finish packing for our trip. I can't believe we leave tomorrow."

"Have a good afternoon. I'll see you later tonight." Pete gave her a quick peck on the cheek then walked around to the driver's side of the squad.

Jenny tilted her head, and then waved to Pete and his interim partner. "Hi Jerry!"

Jerry responded in kind with a smile and wave. As Adam-12 pulled away, Woods voiced without thinking first, "Wow, she's hot."

"Watch it, Jerry. That's my wife you're talking about."

"Yeah, … ah … I'm sorry Pete." Jerry glanced out his passenger side window during the awkward silence that followed.

When another man took notice of his wife, Pete felt the pang of guilt for not getting Jenny's ring back sooner. ' _Every man knows to look at the left-hand ring-finger for a wedding band, and this is the sign that she's taken_.'

Days earlier Pete had finally confronted his father-in-law at the prison infirmary about her stolen ring. Before getting off duty, he had arranged a visit with Walker. Pete thought he had a good grip of his emotions, but George had a way of pushing all the right buttons to set Malloy off. Things started going south in the small visitation room with a table located strategically between the men. Their voices became loud and the guard heard them shouting at one another in the hallway. For the visit, Walker was handcuffed to his wheelchair and these bracelets prevented them from coming to blows. Their meeting ended suddenly when the guard thought it best to usher Pete out with the level of tension building. Despite Walker's lack of cooperation, Malloy came away with an idea of how to pursue finding the stolen ring. During the next couple of days Pete visited all the local pawnshops within five miles of Walker's last motel. As luck would have it, he recovered Jenny's wedding ring at one of them. With the pawn slip and ring in hand, he took the stolen item to the station. Pete had to jump through some hoops to get the ring released prior to the trial date, but the judge understood the situation. Knowing how important the ring was to her, Pete wanted to find the right moment to give it back to Jenny.

Walker's trial date was rescheduled to the end of the month, which afforded the Malloys the opportunity to get away for a few days. They wouldn't have even considered leaving town except that Jim was showing remarkable improvement with his knee, and was even surprising the doctor with his progress. Realizing they needed a break, Pete convinced Jenny, that a drive up the coast and a short visit with his parents near Seattle would do them both some good. She agreed and even suggested camping on the way there and back to save on money. They both were mindful about expenditures with saving for a down payment on a house.

The next morning after they packed up the car, Pete and Jenny drove over to the Reeds to drop off Sadie for the week. Jean and Jim had offered to watch her for the trip. Pete said to them, "You sure you don't mind taking care of her?"

Jim piped in, "We've always wanted a dog. This will be good practice for us."

As Jean took the bag of supplies from Jenny, she said, "Jimmy is so excited about having her here. Yesterday he picked out a new ball for her."

Jenny kneeled down next to her furry friend; then rubbed Sadie's ears and gave her a kiss. "Now you be good while we're gone." Sadie welcomed her owner's affection and returned a wet kiss then trailed after Jimmy into the backyard.

Jean could sense Jenny's hesitation about leaving behind her dog, and then to reassure her she said, "She'll be fine."

"I know she will."

Jean patted Jenny's shoulder. "Enjoy your trip." As the two ladies walked out to the Jeep, Jean whispered to Jenny, "Jim could really use something else to do. Sadie may be the perfect distraction from his rehab. Thank you!" Jenny smiled, knowing the value of a dog. The women hugged then said their quick goodbyes.

Pete shook Jim's hand. "Thanks again for watching her for us. We'll see you in a week."

Jim added, "Give our best to your folks."

"Will do."

Their journey north began.

The couple traveled out of the LA traffic chaos, made their way through Sacramento, and continued north toward the Oregon border. After twelve hours on the road they cruised into the tiny town of Hornbrook, just one hour south of the state line. With a population of less than a hundred, they hoped to find a place to get a bite for dinner before setting up a tent at a nearby campground. The Jeep was low on gas so Pete pulled into what appeared to be the only gas station in town. It looked to be a local diner as well. They spotted a simple blue-and-white sign above the windows with the name, "Maggie's Diner "in block lettering. Pete climbed out of the Jeep and was met by an elderly man wearing grease-covered bib overalls.

"Fill'er up?" The old man asked.

"That would be great."

Jenny got out then said to Pete, "I'll get us a table inside."

"Sounds good. I'll just be a couple minutes." Pete worked on snapping up all the flaps on the Jeep before the temperature dropped for the night.

As the tank filled, an older red Dually truck pulled up on the other side of the fuel pumps. The rumble of the loud diesel engine flooded the area. The elderly man asked after the engine shut off, "Do you boys need gas?"

"Yeah old man, we do." The driver got out and leaned back against the bed of the truck as he lit up a cigarette. The guy looked to be in his late twenties with an average height and build. He wore dingy blue jeans and a gray t-shirt with rolled-up sleeves. His dark brown hair was already thinning on top, but he made up for it with long shaggy sideburns. The passenger in the truck kept his head down while the tank was filled, but Pete got a glimpse of a blue Dodger ball cap on him.

Pete noticed a large white cooler strapped in the bed of the pickup against the cab window. What caught his eye was a streak of red liquid down the one side. He thought it looked a bit hinky and had to ask, "So what's in the cooler?"

The annoyed driver turned around to face Pete then took another drag from his cigarette before responding, "It's filled with fresh deer meat. What's it to you?"

It was a believable explanation, Malloy thought. He then stated, "Oh nothing. Just wondering if there were any good fishing spots near here. I thought you might fish with such a large ice box."

Without removing the smoke from his mouth, he sounded out, "Naw, I don't fish… I hunt."

The white-haired gas attendant rehung the nozzle then announced to Malloy, "That'll be $5.00. You can pay at the counter inside."

"OK. Thanks." Pete hopped in the Jeep and pulled it into a parking space next to the entrance. The unmanned register at the door looked to serve both the gas station and the diner. The restaurant had one long counter with six stools mounted to the floor. The front and side windows were lined with four-person booths. The place was quiet except for one person at the counter sipping coffee, and Jenny nestled into a side booth. She was studying the one-page plastic-coated menu in her hands when Pete walked up. "Do you see anything good?"

"I think the fried chicken and mashed potatoes sound tasty."

Pete slid across from her and took a look for himself. A couple minutes later, Peggy, a middle-aged waitress, came over to take their order. A nametag hung from her blouse, and her white apron showed a couple stains from earlier spills. She slung a damp dishtowel over her shoulder and pulled out a notepad from the apron's front pocket. "What'll you have?"

Pete first asked, "Do I need to pay you for the fuel first."

"No, Mister. I'll just add it to your tab." She then waited for their orders with her pencil ready.

Jenny went first and asked for the fried chicken plate then Pete chimed in with his choice. The impatient waitress scribbled a number one and a number three on her pad. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Two coffees and some water, please," Jenny politely requested.

"OK." She disappeared behind the counter and hung up the order sheet for the cook to read. She returned to the table with the couple's waters and two coffee-filled mugs.

"Babe, I'm going to wash my hands. I'll be right back."

While Pete was in the washroom, the two guys from the red Dually truck walked in. The younger one with the blue Dodger ball cap noticed Jenny right away sitting alone in the booth. He instantly elbowed his brother. "Look at her." The older brother pressed out his cigarette butt in the ashtray next to the register.

"Yeah, I see her. She probably drove in with that nosy asshole in the jeep." Before he could say anything else, the younger brother wandered over to Jenny's table.

The lanky twenty-two year old leaned against the table and offered her an invitation. "Hey, Girl. Do you want to come party with me tonight?"

The young man's blue eyes seared through her, but his boyish facial hair made her scoff at his advance.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm married."

Her response didn't seem to deter him. He slid across from her and grabbed her left hand. "I don't see a ring!"

She pulled her hand away. "It was stolen. If you don't mind, that seat is taken."

"I don't mind one bit. So … where are you headed?"

"Uh, that's none of your business."

Just then, Pete returned to the table. He could see from the look on Jenny's face that she wasn't pleased with her visitor. In a less hospitable tone he stated, "Excuse me. You're in my seat!"

The kid raised his hands in reaction to Pete's pressure to leave. "OK! I'm going. I was just trying to be FRIENDLY." He climbed out of the booth and headed over to join his brother at the counter.

Pete watched him move away. When Pete finally sat, he asked Jenny, "Are you OK?"

"Oh yeah. He was just a pushy kid." Jenny instinctively rubbed over her bare left hand.

Before Pete could say anymore, the waitress arrived with two hot plates of food. A short time later, Peggy was back to pour some fresh coffee. She asked, "How is everything?"

Pete shared, "It's hitting the spot."

Jenny added, "It's good. Thank you." After topping off the coffee Peggy went back to the kitchen.

Pete pulled out the Rand McNally map of the area. "According to this, we are less than ten miles from the campground. We should finish up and get going. I don't want to be setting up the tent in the dark."

Jenny agreed. "I'm going to the restroom and I'll meet you at the car."

Pete took their tab over to the register and waited for Peggy to come ring up the fuel and food.

"Mister, can I get you anything else?"

"No." But then Pete had a thought. "Uh, Peggy, can I get my thermos filled with some more coffee?"

"Sure thing. I have another fresh pot ready." She asked, "Do you have a long drive ahead?"

"No, we're just headed to the local campground." After paying he waited there for Jenny. He felt better escorting her out after her brief encounter with the kid at their table earlier. Both guys seemed preoccupied with eating when she came out. The Malloys went to the jeep then Pete carried back in the thermos to be filled.

Heading east off Highway 5, the roads turned from pavement to gravel then to dirt. They traveled around the zigzag border of Iron Lake, which was anything but round. The ten miles took longer than Pete expected, but they finally arrived at the campground just before dusk. Creekside was a remote area surrounded by small hills and mature trees. They didn't see any other tents or cars as they drove in. "We may have this place all to ourselves tonight," Pete stated.

As Jenny glanced around and took in the view of the area she responded, "I'm really surprised how isolated it feels here. What a contrast from Los Angeles. Huh." It took just a minute to find a spot to set up camp. A single outhouse was located at the far end of the campground. There wasn't much else to speak of when it came to the place. Less than an hour later, the two had their tent up, and their sleeping bags unrolled. "All that's left to do is to start a fire." Jenny wandered over to the edge of the woods and collected some kindling while Pete searched for some larger logs to use. As the sky darkened, Pete quickly built a fire in the pit. Instead of using a tree stump to sit near the heat, Jenny laid out a heavy blanket to stretch out on. With a crystal-clear night, the temps dropped quickly. Feeling chilled, Jenny pulled out Pete's old gray police sweatshirt to put on. "I love this thing. It's so cozy."

"You look much better in it than I," he commented. He couldn't help but think she looked sexy in anything she wore. Then he thought, ' _It's time_.' Jenny went to the Jeep to get the thermos of coffee. She rummaged in the back and found an extra mug. She got situated on the blanket and was ready to open up the canister when she asked him, "Ready for a cup?"

After stoking up the flames, Pete settled in beside her. "Uh, not just yet." He took the thermos and mug from her hands then set them aside. "I have something for you."

Like a young child getting that one special birthday gift, she grinned and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry. It's long overdue." Pete pulled out a very small envelope from his inside shirt pocket. Jenny just watched as he tore open the paper sleeve, tilted it, and the item dropped out into the palm of his hand.

She held her breath a moment. "Is that … my ring?" Her eyes tracked from the ring to his face. Tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"Yes! It's YOUR wedding ring." He carefully placed it on her finger. "It's back where it belongs."

She admired the ring on her finger as a tear dripped down her face.

"Hey, Lady." Pete reached over and wiped across her damp cheek with his thumb and gently lifted her chin in his hand. "Why the tears?"

She looked down. "I just thought … you might be regretting that we got married."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It's just… you got more than you bargained for with … MY FATHER." She couldn't help but think about how dangerous he was. The man almost killed Pete at the courthouse.

"Let's not talk about him." Pete wanted to keep things positive.

"But…"

"No buts. I have no regrets. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss.

Jenny was so relieved to hear these words. As she looked at the ring again on her finger she had to ask, "How did you find the ring?"

"Some detective work … is all." Pete didn't mention his visit with Walker at the jail. He wanted to avoid her learning of the clash there.

Trying to shake off her emotional state, Jenny turned playful instead. "Detective work, huh? And I thought I was married to a simple patrol officer." She gave him a coy smile and then said, "Oh yeah, and you never did come home in that nice pressed uniform." She glanced up at the gorgeous night sky filled with hundreds of stars.

Pete decided to play right into her fantasy. "I can always show you my badge … Ma'am."

His offer brought her eyes back to him and the flickering flames of the fire in front of them. The blaze cast a magical glow over them. Their eyes became locked on each other.

"That's not necessary, Officer Malloy." Suddenly the sparks between them were more heated then the actual bonfire. It began with a simple … soft … warm … kiss. Pete reached around Jenny, carefully pulled out the ponytail band, and then her hair fell loosely over her shoulders. He ran his hand slowly through the silky strands. The following kiss had him pressing harder against her and then things became steamer still. As he leaned into Jenny he laid her gently back down on the ground. Both of her hands held the sides of his face throughout the changing position. She effectively pulled him down on top of her with their lips still pressed together.

As the kiss ended, she peeked to see his dreamy green eyes looking back at her. Her body tingled with excitement, while his was fueled by pure desire. He managed to whisper, "I love you" before moving in for another impassioned kiss. With each pop and crackling noise from the fire, an article of clothing was either undone or stripped off entirely. Pete managed to pull part of the over-sized blanket on top of them before either got cold from the night air.

Their passion played out under the stars. Then after both became breathless, the two lovers relaxed. Pete rolled to one side to gaze at his beautiful wife when he noticed the fire fading. He started to crawl out from under the blanket when Jenny pulled him back in. "Hey, you can't leave. You're my heater."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

The two snuggled together for a bit more when the thought of some hot coffee coaxed them both to get up. They layered up and Pete got busy stoking the fire while Jenny found the thermos and poured a cup of black brew for each. Surprisingly, neither were affected by the caffeine at night.

With the fire raging again, Pete sat looking into the flames. He took a few sips before Jenny nestled up against his chest. After he propped his mug to the side, he carefully wrapped his arms around her. Both were mesmerized by the orange and red dancing blaze. He broke the brief silence and asked, "So, Beautiful, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm really glad we decided to make this trip to see your folks. It feels good to get away."

"Me too." Pete leaned down and kissed the tip of Jenny's ear.

Jenny became distracted with a particular thing on her mind. She sensed this was a good time to share it. "Umm …" She hummed then said, "Life is going to be different soon." Pete wondered if she was referring to her father being back in jail. Then he heard her say, "We better savor this quiet time."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Pete gave Jenny a squeeze, then peeked over her shoulder wanting to see her face.

"Remember we talked about buying our first house?"

"Uh, yes."

"I think we need to get a home with at least two bedrooms." She turned around in his arms and smiled.

The practical side of Pete's brain was churning in one direction. "It will depend on the budget and what's available."

"Well, … we need one bedroom, … and … THE BABY will need one!"

Pete's jaw dropped open as the word BABY sank in. "Uh … are you … ?" He didn't get out another word when Jenny nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm pregnant." She loved seeing the pure delight in his eyes. It was a first to see him speechless. His next reaction was to kiss her. He then pulled back and took a deep breath.

He looked down at her tummy then he asked, "How long have you known?"

"I just found out yesterday at my doctor's appointment." At first I thought the stress from the past month just messed with my schedule, but with just over two months without it, I got suspicious.

"How far along?" He asked. Immediately, he was drawn to touch her belly.

"It's OK. I'm only nine weeks." She held his hand against her abdomen. Then she noticed a change in his demeanor.

His expression was one of concern. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Jenny caressed his cheek. "We're fine. Making love is perfectly safe." She could see his shoulders relaxed with that knowledge.

Pete ran his hand through her hair and looked into her eyes when he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Actually really good. I remember my mom saying she didn't experience any morning sickness with me. I guess I might be just as fortunate."

"That's good." Pete couldn't stop smiling.

"I know it's early, but do you want to tell your folks about the baby while we're together?"

Pete thought for a second then said, "I guess if you're OK with it, I would like to."

"I'm sure they would love to hear you're going to be a daddy!"

Pete heard Jenny's last words, and it stirred up some overwhelming emotions in him. He didn't realize that becoming a father could have such an effect on him. He looked into her deep blue eyes and shared, "God, I love you!" Another impassioned kiss followed his declaration.

A variety of thoughts popped into his head then he shared them, "As soon as we get back to LA, I'll talk to the realtor about finding a house. I don't want you to worry about moving when the baby is due." In his head he started calculating when that time would be.

.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Attack

Chapter 2 - Trials - Attack

Pete was buzzing from the announcement while Jenny, though happy, was finally wearing down from the long day of travel. She snuggled into his chest and whispered, "I'm really tired." She then closed her eyes, and began to drift off to sleep.

He kissed the top of her head then caressed along her arm to gently wake her. "Hey, Beautiful, why don't we turn in for the night?"

Half asleep, Jenny looked up at Pete and said, "OK, but first I need to go to the little girl's room." She got up slowly and retrieved the flashlight from just inside the tent then made her way toward the lone outhouse. After stirring the coals Pete tossed in a couple more large pieces of firewood. Feeding the fire lit up the area, but not as far as the outhouse. Next, he gathered the thermos, mugs, and heavy blanket to stow in the back of the Jeep. He settled back down on a stump next to the fire as he waited on Jenny.

In the distant shadows just as she left the outhouse, without warning, a strong arm grabbed her from behind with a hand covering her mouth. The flashlight dropped to the ground as she tried to pull his smothering mitt away. She struggled with the unknown assailant as he dragged her away from the campground fringe into the woods. The man had overpowered her, but Jenny got in one well-placed kick to his shin, and he let out a low grunt. The noise was just enough to get Pete's attention. He stood up and looked in the direction of the outhouse. He called out, "Jenny?" When she didn't answer, he started to walk over to see if everything was OK.

She continued to fight the restraint as she was pulled deeper into the trees. Jenny managed to bite down on the man's hand. He cursed her: "Damn you!" then shook his pain-inflicted hand. With her mouth briefly uncovered she got out a desperate scream. Pete had just come up on the flashlight in the dirt when he heard her cry out. His heart stopped for a second then he picked up the light and took off in the direction of her voice. With some difficulty Pete navigated through the large cluster of woods in almost pitch-black darkness. The flashlight gave little help given the pace in which he moved.

Jenny continued to make it tough for her attacker by wrestling against his pull. In his frustration from her battling him, the man threw Jenny down to the ground. She landed abruptly on her back, which knocked the air out of her lungs. Pete heard the commotion and charged ahead. Only a couple steps away, Malloy leaped at the man and tackled him. The individual fought for position, but Pete out muscled him and flipped the man onto his stomach. He twisted the assailant's right arm behind his back and kept just enough pressure on it to make him relent. "Don't move a muscle!" Pete looked around, but could barely make out his wife lying flat just next to them and asked, "Jenny, are you OK?"

As she caught her breath, Jenny turned to Pete and said, "I think so." She slowly sat up and a couple leaves plus a twig fell out of her hair. Pete grabbed the attacker's collar and the man's right arm to yank him up. He then shoved the guy's chest against a tree and held him there as he waited for Jenny to stand. She got up on her own and took a couple steps forward to pick up the still-lit flashlight nearby.

Pete quickly asked her again, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes … I'm fine."

Malloy then turned his attention to the attacker and demanded, "What's your name?"

In a dejected tone the man responded, "Larry".

Impatient and angry, Pete squeezed the guy's collar and questioned further, "And your last name?"

With his face turned away from Jenny, he mumbled, "Stinson".

"Let's go, Larry. We're going to take a drive into town." Pete pulled then shoved him in the direction of the camp. Jenny held the flashlight out front and pointed it toward the ground to prevent them from tripping on the walk back.

The three approached the fire-illuminated campsite. Jenny glanced over at the man who attacked her. She took a double-take and then spoke up, "Pete, this is the kid I saw at the diner!"

Pete stopped the moment Jenny shared this and held tight to Larry's right arm. A fleeting thought crossed his mind, ' _Where is the friend?'_ Pete quickly ordered, "Jenny, go get my weapon."

But just as she started to move toward the Jeep, out stepped another man from behind the vehicle. He lifted a shotgun and pointed it in the direction of Jenny.

In a commanding voice the man shouted, "Stop right there!" Walt knew he had the upper hand and demanded, "Release my brother now!"

Pete's guts tightened as he looked at Jenny, and then back at the man holding the shotgun. He reluctantly let Larry go since he knew there was no other choice at that moment. The newly-smug kid spun around and shoved Malloy back then danced over by his sibling. Pete slowly moved forward with the goal of stepping in front of Jenny. Larry then directed his brother, "Watch them!" Pete halted just beside her. Larry went over to the Jeep and started searching for the mentioned weapon. It only took him a couple minutes before he found what he was looking for. "Look what we have here, Walt." He held up the handgun and metal cuffs for his brother to see.

Walt resituated the shotgun in his hands, but still aimed it at Jenny. "What the hell, Larry? Did you have to pick a cop and his girl?"

The kid shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I didn't know he was the law." Then after glancing at Jenny he stated, "But I think she's worth it." Jenny shrank back until she was just behind Pete. The look in Larry's eyes gave her a sickening feeling.

Pete spoke up, "Walter. Don't be foolish. Take your brother and leave now!"

"Hey, are you calling us STUPID?!" Larry waved Pete's weapon at him.

"Threatening an officer is a felony and will land you behind bars."

The big brother took control of the situation. He motioned the shotgun at Malloy this time. "Enough preaching! Get on your knees, Cop, or I'll shoot her!" Walt pointed the barrel of the gun at Jenny.

"OK!" Pete didn't see another option and couldn't let Jenny be harmed, so he complied.

Walt instructed, "Larry, cuff the girl to the truck."

His brother looked confused. "Why?"

"Because this will guarantee he will do what we say. Remember we have some work to do."

Larry smirked, "Oh yeah." He tucked the handgun into his waistband then stepped up to Jenny and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on, Girly."

Pete growled, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

The cocky kid ignored Malloy and yanked Jenny alongside the jacked-up truck that Walt had rolled up in the shadows. He attached one handcuff to her right wrist and placed the second on the side mirror of the Dodge. Walt watched over Pete while this played out. With Jenny secured to their dually, the big brother gave his next instruction to Larry, "Grab a pair of shovels and bring them here!" The kid pulled two from the bed of the truck and carried them over. "Now give me his gun."

Larry whined, "Why should I? I found it!"

"Because he can take it from you." Walt snatched it from his brother's pants. He carefully slipped it into his own. "Now give him one of those."

The kid hung his head after being demoralized. Larry paused for a second, and then moseyed over to Malloy still kneeling on the ground. He shouted, "Get up!"

Pete was observing the banter between the brothers and tried to size up any weaknesses between the two. He stood and asked, "What do you want?"

An angry Larry shoved the tool's handle at Pete, "Take it and start digging."

"Where? … Why?"

Walt used the shotgun to point out a spot just a few feet away from the fire. "Right there is fine, and that's all you need to know for now." Pete glanced toward Jenny hoping to send a reassuring look to her before starting to dig. She was still holding it together well. With his first action he dug the blade deep into the ground and shoveled out a mix of small pebbles and soil. "Get with it, Larry! I don't want to be here all night."

The younger brother joined in, but he was definitely not eager to help. The minutes ticked by and the hole gradually got larger and deeper. Walt had leaned back against the hood of the Jeep as he observed the work and kept guard. After a while he could see his brother slowing down and noticed the cop stripping off his jacket and pausing to wipe his brow as he perspired from the physical labor. He chimed in, "Larry, do you want me to spell you for a bit?"

"Yeah." He was quick to stop and scrambled out of the ditch.

Walt handed his brother the shotgun. "You keep this trained on him." He then pulled out the handgun and sat it on the hood of the Jeep. "If he tries anything with me, shoot her!" Walt intentionally shouted this so both Jenny and Pete would hear him. Then he went over and tossed on a couple more pieces of wood to keep the fire burning. Finally Walt grabbed the shovel, marched over to the hole, and climbed in.

A scared Jenny rubbed at her ice-cold hands and maintained her silence. She continued to stand next to the truck, which was parked nearly twenty feet behind the Jeep. Unnoticed, she began to tremble and shake from the cold night air and from the fear building inside.

In short order with the help of fresh arms, the trench was now close to two feet deep, two feet wide, and six feet long. Walt stated, "I think this will do." After he tossed out both shovels he climbed up from the hole. He then turned around and ordered Pete to follow. Malloy grabbed his jacket and pulled himself out.

After getting out of the pit, Pete was told to stay by the fire. He reluctantly sat on the sawed-off log since it was difficult to see Jenny at the truck in the limited light. Walt quietly talked with his brother for a couple minutes then tucked away the handgun in his belt and retook the shotgun. The two approached Pete at the fire. "Time to finish the job, Cop. Follow Larry." Pete trailed Larry with Walt two steps behind them both. The kid walked past Jenny, but Pete stopped beside her.

He touched her arm and could feel her trembling. "Jenny, you're freezing." Pete started to put his jacket over Jenny's shoulders when the barrel of the gun jabbed him in the back.

"Let's go."

Defiant he turned to face Walt and continued to place his jacket over her. "She needs to be by the fire. She's as cold as ice."

Walt looked at Pete and Jenny contemplating his next response.

Pete then added, "I'm not taking another step until you move her!"

"FINE! Get into the bed of the truck and I'll take her over to the fire."

Pete gently touched her icy cheek and whispered, " _Love you_ ", then complied.

The older brother called out to Larry. "Give me the keys." After the kid tossed them down Walt unlatched the cuff from the side mirror and reattached it to her other wrist. "Come with me." Walt led Jenny back to the fire pit and sat her down on the stump. He stood over her as Pete and Larry opened up the massive white cooler in the truck bed.

As the lid was raised, Pete quickly gagged and turned away as he was sickened by the gruesome sight and smell. Inside the icebox were the bloody remains of a young woman. Larry groaned, "Help me lift her?" Pete didn't move. He knew at that moment what he had dug, … a grave. Seeing the woman's lifeless body crammed inside the container flipped a switch for him. Without warning, Pete lost it. He had to act or Jenny could be next! Pete clinched his fist and swung a hard right, clocking the kid across the jaw. Larry violently crashed back into the metal bed of the truck. Pete's heart was pounding as he grabbed and tossed the kid out of the truck bed onto the cold hard ground. The younger brother hit with a loud thud and remained motionless. Malloy leaped over the side and charged ahead toward Walt with his adrenalin pumping. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. Walt stood behind Jenny with his hands tightly squeezing her throat as she desperately struggled for a hint of air.

Pete got out a plea; "PLEASE LET HER GO!" before falling to his knees just ten feet away.

Walt released her and she collapsed to the ground coughing. Pete heard her coughs turn into cries. He was angry, and horrified, but also relieved since she was alive. Pete's head bowed and he ran his hands over his face. The next second Walt yelled, "Get the hell up!" He shoved the gun barrel into his face. "If you pull another stunt like that, your woman is dead. Now get back over there!"

He slowly stood up and made his way over to the truck with Walt on his heels. Larry was groaning and rolling up on his side as the two approached. Walt pointed to the bed and said, "Get in, Cop!" Pete glanced at the kid and climbed up. Walt continued, "Larry, Get your ass up!"

The kid slowly stood, but continued to complain while rubbing a hand along his chin. "Damn, I think he broke my jaw!"

"Don't be a cry baby. Now let's get this done." Walt stood back while still holding the gun and watched his brother climb into the truck bed. With Pete's help the two lifted the girl's body out of the cooler. After jumping down from the truck they carried her body over to the newly-dug grave. Pete climbed into the pit and then he was passed her body, which he gently and respectfully laid down on the ground. "Fill it in!" commanded Walt.

First, Pete glanced over at Jenny hunkered down on the ground next to the fire. She had her legs pulled up close to her chest with her shackled arms holding them tight. Her eyes were locked on the blaze in front of her with a blank stare. Concerned for her state of mind, he guessed she was trying to disassociate herself from the terrible things in view. Pete and Larry started shoveling, but this time to fill the grave. With each blade of dirt he moved, Malloy realized his usefulness was coming to an end. He wondered, _'Could he somehow save them both?'_

A short time later Walt offered to take over for Larry. His brother again quickly took advantage of the chance to stop working. Walt passed off the shotgun to Larry to stand guard and grabbed the other spade to speed the process along. In his haste, he forgot to hand off the pistol. Larry paced along the pit's edge as he was still fuming from being struck earlier by Pete. Malloy eyed the handgun tucked in Walt's waistline. He tried to inch closer to Walt in a very subtle way. Pete thought, ' _This could be my chance. If I can grab the pistol, I can take out both men with one fell swoop.'_

While Walt and Pete were in the act of shoveling, Larry was beside the hole when he suddenly slammed the butt of the shotgun into the side of Pete's skull and dropped him where he stood.

Jenny screamed, "NO!" and shot up.

Larry just stood over the pit with a smug grin. ' _You had that one coming, Cop_!'

Walt turned toward Larry and yelled, "What the hell!"

"Hey Brother, I thought he was going for the pistol in your pants."

Walt realized he hadn't passed off the gun as he touched the handle at his waist.

A distraught Jenny raced over uninhibited by the brothers to her downed husband. One side of Pete's face was in the dirt and the other side was bleeding where he was hit. She fell to her knees then held his face as she sobbed.

The brothers looked at each other and tried to talk over Jenny's crying. Larry spewed, "Aren't we done with him yet? I'll finish him off, and we can plant him here with the other girl's body."

Walt shook his head. "He's a cop. We need to think this though."

Larry argued, "You think too much."

Being the authority, Walt jabbed his finger into his brother's chest, "Somebody has to, baby brother! Now quick, get some rope!"

Larry reluctantly submitted to his brother demands.

"Pete! Can you hear me?" Jenny begged him to respond. She pressed the sleeve of his jacket against the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding.

A minute later Larry was back with some rope. Walt directed, "Get her out of the way!" He waited for his brother to move Jenny then kneeled down by the unconscious cop. He twisted his limp arms behind his back and tied his wrists together. He finished just in time because Pete started to come around. Malloy quietly groaned as he awoke to the stinging pain in his head. Walt leaned in and said, "Sit tight, my friend. We'll be leaving shortly."

Walt stood up and looked at Larry. "Let's pack things up." After he glanced at Jenny and then back at Larry he stated, "She's not going anywhere." The kid reluctantly let her go. She immediately dropped down beside Pete again. The two men went to work collecting the shovels and putting them back in the truck. Walt advised his brother, "You should put on a different shirt. You're covered in that girl's blood." Larry glanced down and then took off the outer garment. He quickly put on another one he had pulled from the truck. Next, they began to tear down the couple's tent.

Jenny, still handcuffed, helped her confused husband sit up. "Pete. Are you OK?"

Squinting from the still-throbbing pain, he asked, "What … what happened?"

"Larry hit you with the gun. I think he might have done something worse, but Walter stopped him." Jenny tried to tend to his wound, but was limited by the handcuffs she wore.

As his head cleared somewhat he tried to look around and asked, "What's going on?"

"It looks like they're packing up." As she said this, she saw them take away the tent.

With Jenny right beside him, he noticed the choke marks on her neck. He looked into her tear-filled eyes and whispered, "Babe, you have to make a run for it. I need you and our baby to be safe. I can try to distract them."

In angst she responded, "I can't leave you." The two were nose to nose as they spoke in hushed voices. They just leaned in enough to barely kiss.

At that moment Larry showed up and said, "Ah, isn't that sweet." He suddenly grabbed Jenny's wrist and yanked her up. "Let's go, Sugar! You're riding with me."

"NO!" She cried out and fought to stay close to Pete. She kept staring at Pete as she was dragged toward the Jeep.

As his wife was ripped away, Pete struggled to stand, but failed when a bout of dizziness hit. Walt chimed in as Larry approached the vehicles. "Put her in the cab of the truck."

"No, Sir. She's riding with me in the Jeep."

"I don't think so. I want her in the cab!" Walt didn't trust his brother to follow him back home. She was too big a distraction for the kid. "Your time with her is coming…"

The confrontation with Walt was short-lived with the knowledge that he could have his way soon. The young man led Jenny to the pickup truck and then forced her into the passenger side and strapped her in. The older brother went to collect Malloy. "Alright Cop, it's time to go." Walt got Pete to his feet.

"To where?" Pete stammered out.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." He put a hand under Pete's arm and guided him over to the back of the truck with only the first few steps unbalanced.

"Larry, COME HERE!" Walt had Pete leaning against the open tailgate. He asked his brother, "Do you have the Jeep keys?"

"No. He must still have them. I didn't find them in the tent."

Walt did his own frisk search through Malloy's pockets. He pulled out a set of keys and handed them to Larry. He came up with some loose change and finally his wallet. After he opened it to extract the cash he spied his LAPD ID and badge. "So, you're a big city cop from Los Angeles, huh! Well, welcome to our little country town!" Walter tucked Pete's wallet into his own back pocket.

With the help of his brother the two men got Malloy up into the bed of the truck. "Take a seat!" Walt shoved the still slightly dazed man down and threatened, "Remember, I have your woman with me. Don't do anything stupid." Walt ordered his sibling, "Go put out the fire," and then he climbed down from the bed, closed up the tailgate, and slid into the driver's seat. He peeked over at Jenny and said, "Here we go."


	3. Chapter 3 - Escape

Chapter 3 – Trials - Escape

Pete tugged at his restraints hoping to loosen them for a possible escape, but no luck just yet. He twisted slightly and realized he was leaning against the blood-streaked cooler. His stomach was churning as the smell of death still wafted in the air. Blood of the girl they buried had soiled some of Pete's clothes. Larry snuffed out the flames in the fire pit and suddenly all went dark. The truck's rumbling engine came to life, and the whole vehicle shook. Pete talked to himself, 'Pay attention! You have to notice anything along the roads.' The truck pulled away first with the Jeep following a short distance behind it.

Inside the cab, Jenny thought she should try to connect with Walter somehow. He spared Pete's life when Larry wanted to end it. He might be their only hope to survive this. She thought to herself, ' _What should I say?'_ Jenny scanned the interior of the truck looking for any insight into this man. It smelled of oil and gasoline as well as smoke from common cigarettes. She noticed the ashtray overflowing with butts. She also spied a pouch of Red Man chewing tobacco to her left on the gray vinyl upholstered bench seat. Walter's hands were coated with a black substance, and he wore heavy-duty work boots that made her wonder what he did for a job. The back window had an empty gun rack, but she saw him lay the shotgun on the floor just behind his seat as he climbed in. She quietly stuttered, "Walter, are you from around here?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Do you like it … living in the country?"

Walt paused and pulled out an open pack of Marlboro smokes. He tapped out one and lit it before continuing. "Yeah. I don't mind it, but Larry thinks we should move to the big city."

"I have lived in both places and prefer the quiet country."

"So you don't like Los Angeles?" He asked.

"Not really. Too many cars and people for my taste."

As he took a big puff of the cigarette, he questioned, "What about the nightlife or Hollywood?"

"No thanks. Most of those people are just phony." Jenny waited a second then asked, "Walter, do you have any family?"

He seemed to be comfortable with the conversation until the family subject came up. "You mean other than my brother? Yeah. We live with our pop." He looked away then continued, "Ma … she died a long time ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry. … I lost my mother a few years ago too." Submissively looking across the seat and not directly at Walter, she asked, "Will I get a chance to meet your dad?"

Walt was surprised by the question. "Uh, … not sure."

After a long pause Jenny wondered if she was pushing her limit with him. Walt had to make a couple turns from the gravel roads of the park onto county roads. He seemed distracted. Finally she posed a new question, "So Walter, what do you do for a job?"

He glanced over at her than back at the road. "I'm … a mechanic."

"You must be pretty handy."

"Yeah, I can fix most things."

"I believe it." Jenny hoped she had gained some rapport with her captor before asking the big question. "Walter can you help me and Pete?" He looked away. She could tell he was stressed especially since he didn't answer with a quick no. "Can you control Larry?"

"I know the kid's messed up, but he's my brother."

Jenny sensed Larry was the real danger. "Your brother, he needs help. My husband knows people that can do that kind of thing."

Suddenly Walt shouted, "Enough!" He didn't want to talk anymore. She must have struck a nerve. He snuffed out the used up cigarette and quickly lit up another. It wasn't much longer and the truck pulled onto a dirt drive. It reminded Jenny of the last few minutes on the drive to their cabin in the forest preserve. Lots of tall hardwood trees towered over the access road. Walt slowed the truck to a crawl and pulled in front of a large gray barn-like structure. The building's tall rooftop had a hay bale opening that centered over the doublewide doors in front. A dusk-to-dawn lamp hung just above the doors and gave off a modest glow. Just before he switched off the truck's headlights, Jenny could see what looked like the main house nearby, but she didn't notice any signs that someone else was home.

With a cigarette pinched between his lips, he directed, "Let's go." Walt started to get out of the truck, but first reached over, released her belt, and then tugged at Jenny's wrist to follow him. Jenny slid across the bench seat knocking off the pouch of chewing tobacco and whatever else littered the seat onto the floorboard. When she was outside she watched the Jeep pulling up, then it quickly steered around the side of the barn before disappearing to the back. Walt led her to the tailgate where they waited for Larry to show up. She looked to see how Pete was faring, but couldn't really tell. His head was forward in a downward position as if he was sleeping.

Jenny made another plea, "Walter, please let us go."

The man stared at the ground and shook his head slowly. "I can't." Just then, Larry stepped around the corner of the barn and joined them at the rear of the dually. Walt took charge and said, "I'll hang onto her. Why don't you help out our friend here?" He dropped down the rear gate and Larry climbed up. "Wake up, Cop!" The younger brother kicked Pete in the leg to rouse him. Between the head contusion and the colder temps from being out in the open, Pete was sluggish in a response and lifted his head slowly. Larry reached down and helped him to stand. Both brothers guided Malloy off the backend of the truck then led the two into the rustic building.

As they entered, Larry hit a switch and a pair of lights flickered on. The large structure was made up of old timbers. The center bay was over two-stories high. On the right side of the barn was a black Charger in disrepair. Its hood was propped open and a small rust-colored toolbox was lying next to the front left tire with an oil-stained cloth draped over the front fender. On the left sidewall, an assortment of tools was mounted from the floor to the ceiling. A large metal hook hung down from a pulley mounted in the rafters.

With half-squinted eyes, Pete asked, "What now?"

The older brother exclaimed, "Time to find a safe place for you." As he held tight to Pete's upper arm he shoved him down on his knees. "Don't move!" Walt stood over Malloy and said to Larry, "Why don't you rummage up some more rope so we can secure this guy to something?" In the meantime, Pete fidgeted with his hands still trying to loosen the bindings from his wrists. He had made progress without the brothers noticing.

Larry blurted back to Walt, "No! You do it. I ain't gonna wait anymore." The younger brother pulled and then bumped Jenny up against the side of the Charger. He tilted his head to the side and panted out to her, "The front seat will work just fine … as a bed that is."

A new wave of panic shot through her and she cried out, "Leave me alone!" She tried to push him away, but he only pressed in harder.

"Come on. Give me a chance. You might even like it." The kid just snorted out a laugh at his own statement. In no time at all, he had yanked open the driver's side door and tugged at Jenny to get in. She fought him tooth and nail, but she was out muscled by the young man. He shoved Jenny down onto the seat then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small knife. He used it to cut off the sweatshirt she was wearing then he tucked the knife away. "I think I can manage the rest with my bare hands." He crawled on top of her and ripped open her shirt.

Desperate from what he was seeing, Pete finally shook loose one of his hands from the rope. He started to stand, but Walter still hovered just over him. With all the might he could muster, Pete lifted the man up off the ground and half-carried him at a run toward the barn's sidewall. Without slowing down, the two men crashed against the heavy timbers. The jarring contact knocked the breath out of both momentarily. Walt experienced a sharp back pain as he slid down the wall into a sitting position. He sat there dazed and hurt. Possessed, Pete shook off the collision then quickly glanced around for the handgun. Not seeing it anywhere; he pushed off the wall and ran toward the Charger. When Pete reached the car, the sight of Larry smothering Jenny set him in motion. He grabbed a handful of the kid's shirt, and belt, and hauled him off her. He slammed Larry down to the ground just outside the car and gave one swift kick to his face to keep him down. Pete turned back toward Jenny still inside the car when shots rang out. He gasped and was thrown against the car. The excruciating pain blurred his thoughts, but Pete fought to stay conscious as he collapsed to his knees.

Moments before, the pistol tucked in Walt's waistband jammed into his ribs when his backside hit the wall causing at least two ribs to crack. In pain, Walt managed to pull out the gun from behind and took aim at Pete. He fired off a few shots and one hit his target. After seeing Malloy drop, he slowly pulled himself up then went over to help his brother. Walt slapped the cheek of Larry trying to revive him. "Wake up!" Eyes shut and lip bleeding, Larry started to move then his eyes flickered open. Walt aided his woozy brother to his feet, and then stated, "Now maybe you'll listen to me."

Jenny was crying at the insane turn of events. She pulled at the top of her blouse to close it where Larry had torn off the buttons, exposing her bra. She was leaning forward trying to see Pete when Walt shoved her back inside the car. At this point Pete had clutched his lower left side putting pressure on the spot where he was hit to stop the bleeding. Walt decided to secure Jenny and cuffed her to the steering wheel then closed the car door. He then ordered his brother, "Grab that rope!" Larry picked up the rope remains that Pete had shed. After a quick look, Walter knew how he wanted to restrain the cop. Pete's forehead rested against the Charger as he struggled to stay conscious and hold tight to his side. He was unable to resist the brothers as they pulled his left hand over his head and tied the rope around his wrist. Next, they yanked out his bloodied right hand and bound it to his left. The two men hauled him up and dragged him back toward the large metal hook dangling from the rafter. "Hold him!" Walt commanded. The older brother unwrapped the line from the post then dropped down the hook from above. Walt lowered it just enough for Larry to loop it under Pete's bindings then the older brother pulled it taut with Malloy's hands stretched up over his head. Larry joined Walt along the wall to hoist the man up. With the strength of both men, they hauled Pete up onto his tiptoes before they tied it off. The strained position sent shock waves of pain through Pete, and he struggled to catch his breath.

Both brothers walked up next to the hanging cop. Walt lifted up the back of Pete's shirt to see the bloody gunshot wound he inflicted. He prodded the entrance hole with his finger triggering a groan from Malloy. Then he noticed the exit wound up front and stated, "Well, well, at least you won't die from lead poisoning."

Pete's eyes remained pinched shut and his teeth clenched following the manipulation. Walt looked at the suffering man then arched his own back and took a quick breath from his own personal discomfort. "I guess things are under control for now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cuff key. "Here." He handed it to Larry. "Have fun. I'm going to get some shut-eye."

Larry tossed the key up in the air and then caught it. "Will do." He watched his brother exit the barn for the house. After the door shut, he stepped in front of Pete and looked the man over. The kid was suddenly feeling powerful. "Hey, Cop. Open your eyes! I wouldn't want you to miss the show." Larry tapped Pete's cheek at first then slapped it. Pete's eyes cracked open and he glared back at the kid. Just to piss off the cop, the kid licked his own bloodied lip then stated, "I'm sure she'll taste better." Larry started for the car when Pete made one desperate attempt to jump up to release his bound wrists from the massive hook. But, Malloy didn't have enough height to clear it, and was jolted back down causing a new level of agony before he passed out.

Jenny in the meantime was searching with her eyes and feet for anything to use to protect herself. On the passenger side floorboard she uncovered a stray wrench. As Larry approached the car she felt another level of fear hit. He flipped open the driver's door and showed off the tiny key. "Are you ready to play nice?"

"Uh… " Jenny tried bargaining with him. "If you let my husband down, … I'll do whatever you want."

Larry glanced back at Pete then said, "He looks like he's sleeping. I wouldn't want to bother him. Now lean back, and I'll unlock you." Jenny took a couple deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. Larry reached in and unlatched the cuffs then tossed them back over his shoulder where they dropped to the ground. He ogled at her as he started to unbuckle his thick leather belt and undid the top button of his pants.

Jenny swallowed hard the lump in her throat before she decided a pretense could be her salvation. She motioned to him with her index finger, _'Come here_.' Jenny leaned back until she was lying flat across the front seats. He responded to her cue by positioning himself over her. He slid his hands along her thighs then moved up to her chest, grabbing at her bra, and clutching her breasts. She tried not to cry at his touch and pulled him down to her face and forcefully kissed him. He reciprocated by shoving his tongue down her throat. Jenny tasted a flash of bile that rose up as she endured the man's kiss. Larry was lulled by the false passion and unaware of Jenny's right hand searching the floorboards until her fingertips felt the cold metal handle of the wrench. Suddenly, she intentionally bit his tongue.

He pulled back as he yelled, "What the…" She then swung the heavy wrench as hard as she could and struck him on the side of his head. The major force impacted his left temple and blood splattered on the windshield, the dash, and Jenny herself. The kid collapsed on top of her like a sack of potatoes. His dead weight made it tough for her to breathe until she managed to roll him off. Unconscious, he fell to the floor of the Charger. Blood continued to drip from his temple, as well as trickling down from his left ear. She felt nauseous as she dragged herself out of the car. But as soon as she saw her husband's limp body hanging from the hook, she mustered up her strength. First Jenny ran over to the wall anchor and tried to untie the line holding Pete up. She wasn't able to release it with his full weight bearing down on the line. Glancing around, she spotted a hacksaw hung on the wall. She snatched it down and went to work cutting the line. The rope quickly snapped and Pete crumpled to the ground.

She raced over and got down on her hands and knees beside him. Jenny desperately asked, "Pete! Can you hear me?" But he didn't respond. Swiftly, she untied the rope from around his wrists, and then tapped at his flushed cheeks. She begged this time, "Pete! Wake up!" He started to stir when she said, "Pete, We need to get out of here."

His eyes cracked open and he let out a muffled, "Jen?"

She quickly peeked under his shirt to see how badly he was bleeding. His clothes and side were wet with fresh blood. "We have to stop the bleeding! I'll be right back." She darted over to the Charger and leaned inside. She grabbed a scrap of her torn sweatshirt that was tossed on the seat. She then searched through the unconscious man's pockets for the Jeep's keys and found them. Returning to Pete's side, she put the dry cloth over his side wounds and added some gentle pressure. The action jolted him awake and then he worked at getting upright.

Pete looked confused and started to ask, "Where … are … the brothers?"

Jenny quickly explained, "Larry's unconscious, and Walter went to the main house."

Pete looked alarmed and reached for Jenny's face. He touched over her eye, smearing something wet, and asked, "Are you hurt?"

Jenny realized that she had Larry's blood on her face and brushed across the spot with the back of her hand. "No, it's not mine." She asked, "Do you think you can stand?"

He nodded and answered, "With … a little help." Determined and desperate, Jenny got Pete to his feet. His left arm was draped over her shoulders and his right hand pressed against the front wound. While she held his left hand, she wrapped her other arm around his waist for more support. The two slowly made their way out of the barn and around the back to find the Jeep. Even in the darkness they found the vehicle parked at the backside of the building. She boosted Pete up into the passenger seat and raced around to the driver's side. Before starting up the engine, she buckled him in. He glanced at her and asked, "Do you know … where you're going?"

"I think so." She then pushed down on the clutch and turned the ignition key. The engine started up right away and she put it in reverse and backed up a few feet before putting it in gear. She held her breath for fear of being discovered as she tried to quietly drive away from the buildings. After clearing the main driveway, Jenny drove like Pete's life depended on it. It was a rough ride on the uneven dirt and gravel roads, but her husband didn't complain. Jenny occasionally spied over her shoulder looking to see if anyone was following. Pete seemed more at ease when they finally transitioned to paved roads. She kept talking to him, hoping to keep Pete conscious, as they neared the town of Hornbrook. It was almost daybreak when they arrived at the diner. Jenny pulled up next to the front entrance and jumped out to find someone. She first tried the door, but it was locked and dark inside. Then she banged on the glass, and yelled, "Hello! Is anyone here? I need help!" She continued to knock as loudly as she could when she noticed a light turn on inside. Peggy, the waitress from the night before, came to the door.

Peggy saw the frantic look on Jenny's face as she unlocked the entrance. "Hon, What's wrong?"

"My husband has been shot! He needs a doctor!"

"Uh, we don't have one in town. The closest doc is in Yreka. It's about twenty minutes south of here."

Jenny's eyes teared up. "No!" She knew, ' _More delays meant more blood loss for Pete_.'

Then Peggy spoke up, "Hon, It's gonna be OK. Just start driving south and I'll call ahead to the doctor." Not saying a word, Jenny leaped back into the Jeep. "Hon, how did he get shot?"

She looked at the waitress and plainly stated, "Two brothers attacked us at the campgrounds." Jenny didn't wait for her reaction and drove off. After getting back on the highway, Jenny touched his arm and asked, "Pete, are you with me?"

"Uh …" Pete seemed dazed, but felt the Jeep moving again and asked, "Where are we…"

She didn't wait for him to finish. "They don't have a doctor here. We have to go to the next town, Yreka. They have one there. Peggy is calling the doctor so he knows we're coming."

"Peggy?"

"You remember, the waitress from the diner?"

He gave a small head nod in response, but didn't speak. Another ten minutes passed with silence in the car. She started to get really worried and rubbed along his thigh hoping to get a reaction from him. "Pete, are you still with me?"

He whispered, "Yeah." As time passed he grew more tired and weak. His head hung down and his eyes closed.

Jenny passed the posted green sign for the town of Yreka. Just a minute later she saw the little white house right off the frontage road with the Yreka Medical Clinic shingle out front. "Pete! We're here." As she pulled into the tiny lot, a man stood at the front door and held it open. The short gray-bearded man wore a long white lab coat. The older gentleman, in his mid-fifties, appeared to be the town doctor. His rounded face matched his stocky build, and he wore thick black-rimmed glasses. Jenny pulled right next to the front door, and then hurried around the Jeep to help Pete out. The doctor came over to offer his assistance. Between the two of them, they managed to get Pete inside the office and onto the nearest exam table.

Brief introductions began as they entered the clinic. "I'm Doctor Coffman."

Jenny responded, "I'm Jenny… Jenny Malloy. This is my husband…"

Pete quietly interjected, "Officer … Pete Malloy."

The obvious head wound on Pete's left temple had drawn Coffman's initial attention outside, but the officer had additional streaks of dried blood down the front of his shirt as well. More alarming, the doctor spotted the fresh blood that had soaked the lower left side of his flannel shirt. Coffman promptly asked, "How did you get hurt?"

Pete simply answered, "I was shot." Then he slowly pulled away his bloodied right hand for the physician to examine the wound.

Coffman hesitated at first when learning it was a gunshot wound. In his mind he questioned whether Malloy was really a police officer or possibly a suspect on the run. Either way he would treat the injured man. It was his duty as a physician.

The doctor carefully lifted up the layers of soiled material to view the damage. He palpated the region and stated, "Well, it looks like a through and through. No one has to go digging for the bullet at least." He could tell that some time had passed since the shooting from the amount of blood-soaked clothes. "Why don't you lay back, Officer Malloy? I want to clean this up and properly bandage it." The doctor needed to apply some pressure on the exit wound after seeing some fresh blood trickling from the site. Pete's movement most likely started up the bleeding again.

Just then the nurse arrived at the clinic. The doctor had phoned her when he had learned of the emergency. Coffman called out through the open exam door, "Mary, can I get your help in here?" She laid her jacket and purse behind the front desk and hurried into the small room.

The heavy-set fortyish brunette woman in a white smock and white pants joined the doctor beside the exam table. "Doctor, what do you need?"

He put her to task fetching disinfecting scrub, bandage material, and supplies for intravenous fluids. Coffman tried to assess Pete's condition after asking Jenny to continue putting pressure on the gunshot wound. He checked his pupils with a penlight then listened to his chest with his stethoscope. Mary placed the needed supplies on a tray beside the table. "Mary, can you get Officer Malloy's blood pressure?"

"Yes Sir." She was quick to get his blood pressure and shared it with the doctor. She then recorded all his vitals on a pad of paper.

"Thank you Jenny. I can take it from here." She stepped back as Dr. Coffman started cleaning the gunshot wounds in preparation for bandaging. Pete quietly grimaced from the discomfort. The doctor directed, "Mary, place a catheter and hang a bottle of lactated ringers." Coffman wanted a port to push some drugs to lessen his pain and prevent worsening shock. He looked over at Jenny then down at Pete and said, "Officer Malloy, we need to get you to a hospital right away. They can provide the necessary care." Jenny felt some relief as the doctor attended to Pete. "We will get you cleaned up and a bit more comfortable before transport to the hospital." Coffman applied the bandage over the two gunshot wounds and securely taped them in place.

Just then a local sheriff deputy arrived at the clinic. He spied the flurry of activity in the exam room just off the reception area. "Doc, I hear we have a shooting victim. I need to ask some questions if he's able to talk."

Coffman waved in Deputy Banks. "This is Officer Malloy and his wife Jenny. I would suggest you speak with Jenny while we finish stabilizing him. Mary, where's the morphine?"

The deputy escorted Jenny, who went a bit reluctantly out of the exam room while Mary handed the doctor the vial and a syringe.

The nurse asked Coffman, "Anything else?"

As he drew up the narcotic, the doctor said, "Yes, you can bandage up his head wound. Then can you get the small oxygen tank, and run it at ten liters using the mask?" Coffman gave the intravenous dose of morphine and shared with Pete, "Officer Malloy, you should be feeling more comfortable in just a few minutes."

Pete took a slow breath as the pain began to ease. In a soft voice he uttered, "Thanks, Doc."

The doctor tapped the officer's arm. "You just rest. We'll get you on your way shortly. Mary, keep an eye on him for me."

"Sure thing, Doctor." She pulled over the small green traveling tank and placed the mask on Pete. She turned up the flow of oxygen to deliver the maximum benefit.

Dr. Coffman joined Jenny and the deputy in the reception area. She was barely holding it together wanting to know how her husband was faring.

Coffman could see the anguish in her eyes, but needed to communicate what had to be done to Deputy Banks. "Officer Malloy has a gunshot wound to his left lower abdominal area. He has lost a fair amount of blood. We need to get him transported to the nearest hospital ASAP. Redding is the closest one, but it's still over two hours away. We don't have an ambulance here so I have to make a quick call. I have a friend with a van that could drive us." He held up one finger. "Excuse me for one second." The doctor stepped away to make the call before the deputy or Jenny could respond.

Jenny exasperatedly asked, "Two hours? Is my husband going to be OK?"

Deputy Banks directed Jenny to a chair along the front wall of the office. He could see the frazzled look in her eyes and the sheer exhaustion displayed in her body language. "Why don't you have a seat?" Jenny dropped into the chair and clutched her arms tightly around her stomach. She suddenly felt self-conscious about her exposed bra where her blouse was ripped-open during the attack. She grasped at the fabric trying to cover herself. The deputy noticed her actions and quickly found a blanket nearby to wrap around her.

"A little better?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Can you tell me what happened to you and your husband?"

Stressed and exhausted, she did her best to give a detailed description of what happened from their first encounter with the men at the diner to the assault at the campground. She found it even more difficult to share about the dead woman discovered and her burial. Finally, she stuttered through the scene at the brother's family barn. The deputy asked for her and Pete's full names, address, and phone number for the report. As he was recording the details on his pad, he looked up at her worried face. "That should be it for now." He gently tapped her knee. "We'll get these guys."

Doctor Coffman returned from his office, which was on the opposite side of the reception area. "Deputy Banks, I have someone coming with his van. I can travel with the Malloy's' to the hospital and tend to him on the way."

The deputy stood up beside the doctor and shared with him, "I'll escort you there. I can run my lights so we can make better time."

"Good." Coffman responded, and then in a concerned voice to just Banks, "I appreciate that. The sooner we get there the better." He sighed and returned to the exam room to check on his patient.

Just then the clinic's front door busted open. Walt Stinson entered holding a shotgun. His grey t-shirt was smeared with fresh blood. He had a crazed look in his eyes that started an instant panic inside the building. With the sight of the deputy uniform directly in front of him, Walt pointed the barrel at the officer's chest. He yelled, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

The deputy instantly experienced a dry mouth and barely got out the words. "Mister, why don't you put that down? A gun won't solve anything." The deputy was trying to appear relaxed holding up his left palm, but had his right hand beside his sidearm. Jenny sat frozen in the chair by the front window only a foot away from Walt.

Instead of using words, Stinson shot one round up into the ceiling as a warning for the deputy and all to take notice. Pieces of drywall rained down over the reception desk. He lowered the barrel at the officer again and commanded, "Drop the gun belt! Use your left hand … slowly!" Banks complied. "Now step back!"

The deputy hesitated for one moment and Walt lashed out and struck the man in the face with the stock of the gun dropping him to the ground. He then kicked the officer's weapon further away when he heard a woman's gasp and turned. He noticed Jenny sitting there while she instinctively covered her mouth after making the noise.

In the meantime, Pete tried to sit up, but the doctor alongside the exam table pushed him back down. "Stay down, Son!" Coffman half-laid on him as if he was a soldier covering a fellow comrade in battle.

Walt glared at Jenny as she stood and started to back away toward the exam room. He spat out, "You killed my brother!" He then whipped around the gun and hit her in the midsection with it. She cried out and collapsed to the ground in agony. Walt wheeled around with the barrel of the gun toward the open room in an effort to spot his other target. The man was in a blind rage with his heart pumping through his chest with intent for revenge. Coffman kicked the exam room door shut just before Stinson pulled the trigger again. The spray of the buckshot hit half of the wall and the solid wood door blowing it back open.

Walt tossed aside the empty shotgun and pulled out the pistol from his waistline. He marched in through the damaged doorway and waved the weapon at Coffman. The doctor had taken a stand between the attacker and his patient and nurse. Walt demanded, "Move Doc!"

Coffman held up both hands trying to pacify the madman. "You don't want to hurt anyone else. It won't bring back your brother." Just then another shot sounded off. A red blossom of blood exploded on the back of Walter's shirt. Stinson's face turned ghostly white as he released the grip of the gun and it dropped to the floor just seconds before he followed..

Deputy Banks had managed to crawl over to his weapon and fired one round into the suspect's body. The bloodied-lip deputy stood up and staggered into the exam room then slowly picked up the pistol beside Stinson. The doctor reached down and checked for a pulse on the man. He eyed the deputy and nodded that Stinson was indeed dead and not a threat anymore. The good doctor wiped away the band of perspiration on his forehead then reacted to the sight of Mrs. Malloy still lying on the ground. He raced over to her.


	4. Chapter 4 - Care

Chapter 4 – Trials - Care

Jenny was tucked in a fetal position trying to catch her breath. Waves of pain blocked out her normal hearing. Coffman tried to get through to her, "Jenny, I've got you. You're going to be OK." The doctor felt her wrist to get a current pulse. He helped her to lie back and held her hand as he mimicked taking a deep breath. "Slow and steady."

"Jenny … Jenny?" An alarmed Pete struggled to get up so he could go to her, but both the deputy and nurse held him back.

Mary reassured him. "The doctor is taking care of her. Jenny doesn't need to worry about you too."

With the gunman down, Deputy Banks wanted to excuse himself to use the radio in his patrol car. "Officer Malloy, now listen to Nurse Mary. I'll be right back."

Mary saw blood dripping down the deputy's chin from his mouth and asked, "Are you OK?"

Banks wiped his chin with the back of his hand and answered, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm good." He went outside and pulled out his radio mike to apprise his supervisor of the situation. With the information reported, a search started for the second suspect, Larry Stinson.

Though still trembling from what had just unfolded, Nurse Mary continued to watch over Officer Malloy.

Coffman asked calmly, "Jenny is it OK if I open up your shirt to take a look at your abdomen?" She just nodded and didn't speak. The doctor carefully unbuttoned the lower part of her blouse to visualized where she was struck. He could already see bruises developing. "Tell me where it hurts?" He gingerly palpated her midsection, but she cried out from his minimal touch. With more investigation she curled away from him as the pain intensified. "Mary, bring me another catheter set up and a bottle of lactated ringers!"

When Mary went to get the supplies, Pete pulled off the oxygen mask and leaned up on one elbow. "What's happening?"

The doctor while kneeling down next to Jenny turned and directed Pete, "Sit tight one minute." He turned back to Jenny and asked, "Tell me what you're feeling?"

The severe cramp waned and Jenny caught her breath. "I'm OK" She tried to wave off the doctor's concern.

"No, young lady, you need to be honest with me."

Jenny's body posture showed a sense of fear and physical discomfort. She finally whispered to him, "I'm pregnant…"

Dr. Coffman's concern grew with this new revelation. "How far along are you?"

"Eight, nine weeks."

He was nodding as he stated, "OK, I would like to do a quick obstetric exam. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes."

Mary kneeled down with a tray of supplies the doctor had requested. Just then Deputy Banks and Nathan Daly walked into the clinic reception area.

Coffman looked up and said, "Nathan, thanks for coming with your van. Can you boys help get Officer Malloy comfortable on a bench seat in the van?"

Daly chanted back, "You got it Doc."

"Mary, please put those items in my office then help them with Officer Malloy. Let her husband know we will join them in the van shortly."

When Doctor Coffman stood up, he put a protective arm around Jenny to support her and guided her into his own office for more privacy. Mary tried to reassured Pete that Jenny would be OK and would be with him soon. She was glad to have the assistance of Mr. Daly and Deputy Banks to move the reluctant patient.

Sensing there was more going on here, Coffman asked Jenny to tell him about the past few hours. She reluctantly stated, "Larry … tried to rape me!"

Tenderly he spoke, "Jenny, I'm so sorry. Let me take a look." He did a gynecological exam and found fresh bloody discharge. Jenny grasped the blanket tightly near her chest. She grimaced at the discomfort from the brief exam. "I can't be sure, but you may be having a miscarriage from the trauma and stress."

Jenny covered her eyes with one hand trying to hold back the tears. After giving her a moment, he gently spoke again, "We need to get you and Pete to the hospital. I want to give you some supportive fluids, but I'd like to hold off on pain medication for the safety of the fetus. Is that OK?" Jenny gave an OK nod. The doctor placed a catheter and started an IV drip. "Let me help you up." The doctor carefully elevated the lactated ringers bottle and helped her walk slowly out to the van.

They had Pete situated on the first bench seat of the sea green Ford Falcon. He was lying across the seat with a liter of fluids hooked on the cracked-open window just above him. Dr. Coffman got Jenny setup in the seat behind him with a bottle of her own hanging above. He asked Nurse Mary to bring him his doctor's bag. After passing off his small black duffle she stayed back at the clinic with the expected arrival of another deputy to oversee the body of Walter Stinson and document the scene. Deputy Banks positioned his squad in front of the van to escort it all the way to Redding.

As they pulled out, Pete reached up toward the top of the bench seat. "Jenny?"

She leaned forward against the seat and grabbed his hand. "I'm right here."

"You OK?"

She lied, "Just sore and tired." She wasn't ready to admit to Pete the other possibilities and bit her lower lip. Truly exhausted she laid her head down on the top edge of his seat and fell asleep. Pete slipped into unconsciousness as well. Coffman did his best to tend to the officer and his wife during the two-hour trip to Redding.

Finally arriving at the hospital, the Malloys were quickly loaded onto gurneys and rushed into treatment rooms. With Doctor Coffman there, he was able to speed the assessment portion which resulted in Pete heading to surgery right after the lab work results were in. Jenny went through her own process of getting checked over and admitted to the hospital. For her the concerns focused on possible internal bleeding from blunt force trauma and signs of miscarrying. The doctors didn't want to rush her to surgery and took the wait-and-see approach. This included hourly blood draws and exams to reevaluate the bruising patterns. After three hours, Jenny managed to elude surgery, and they settled her into a room. Confined to a bed with fluids still running, she kept asking the nurse for an update on her husband. As the time passed, she grew more upset and worried.

Susie, her nurse promised to go find out what she could. A short time later, she heard a knock at her hospital room door. "Come in," she called out.

The door opened and in walked Doctor Coffman. He stepped up beside her bed and gently picked up her hand. "Jenny. How are you feeling?"

Frightened at the sight of the doctor, she held her breath, then asked, "Is Pete OK?"

He grinned and nodded, "Yes. He's going to be OK. He's in recovery now. They gave him a blood transfusion and repaired some internal damage." She released the breath she was holding. He patted her hand and asked again, "Now how are you doing?"

Relief washed over her face. "Better now."

The physician continued by asking, "Any cramping?"

Jenny looked away from the doctor and paused before answering, "Some…"

The doctor felt the loss of the fetus was inevitable, but he wanted to try to encourage her. "Mrs. Malloy, I'm so sorry about your baby. We can't do anything to stop what is happening. Try to focus on the fact that you're going to be OK and so is your husband. With some time you can try again to get pregnant." She acknowledged his words with a nod, but still wasn't ready to say it out loud. The doctor then shared, "I need to head back to Yreka, but Doctor Jacobsen will be here for you. If I don't see you again, take care of yourself." He gently patted her arm again.

Just as he turned to walk away, she reached up and grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeezed. "Doctor Coffman, thank you … for helping us."

"You are more than welcome." With that he disappeared out the door in search of Nathan Daly for his ride back to Yreka.

With the good news that Pete was out of surgery, Jenny picked up the phone receiver and dialed his parents' house.

Annie Malloy answered the phone after only the second ring, "Hello?"

With a brief pause, Jenny softly stated, "Mrs. Malloy, it's Jenny."

She cheerily responded, "Oh Darling, it's so good to hear your voice. Sam and I were just wondering how soon you'd be along."

Unsure what to say, Jenny's voice cracked, "Annie, … we're at a hospital in Redding, California. Pete's been shot, but he just came out of surgery and he's doing OK."

"Oh my God! Is he alright?"

"Um,… The doctor said he will be. I haven't been able to see him since he went to surgery."

"Jenny, what happened?"

"It's a long story." Jenny paused then she continued, "Two men attacked us at the campground last night…"

Annie interrupted her, "Honey, Are YOU alright?"

Her daughter-in-law couldn't find the words at first. "No… not really."

"Jenny, … Dear, we are on our way. Which hospital are you at?"

"I think it's Mercy Hospital."

"OK, Sam and I will be there as fast as we can." Both women hung up their phones.

Annie Malloy raced off to find her husband to shared the disturbing news about Pete and Jenny. Pete's father spoke with a good neighbor and asked him to watch over their place for a couple days while they dealt with a family emergency. It was always difficult for the Malloy's to leave the working farm for long, and that was a big reason they didn't make it to Los Angeles often. But Pete was their only son and he took precedence over everything else. Peter Joseph Malloy rarely shared his problems with anyone especially his folks. He had always been an independent one with a severe stubborn streak.

Annie gathered up a few things in an overnight bag and met Sam in front of the garage. The senior Malloy had changed out of his work clothes and was ready for their sudden departure. Just over six-feet tall, with leathery tan skin along with broad shoulders from years of outdoor work, Sam was the picture of good health at the wise old age of sixty. His bride was much smaller at only five-foot three and spry too. Annie had only a hint of gray hair mixed in her brunette bun, while Sam's strawberry-blonde hair showed no sign of it. Surely with a son on the police force they should both be totally gray from worry.

Sam drove them to the nearby municipal airport. It was a small one, and had only a short airstrip used mainly by privately owned single-engine planes or businesses involved in crop dusting. Sam Malloy had a few connections and arranged for them to get a pair of seats on a small Cessna plane. The local pilot was headed to Sacramento, but was willing to modify his flight plans to land in Redding.

Back at the hospital, Jenny received visits from two deputies. The first officer stopped in and wanted to review her earlier statement made at the clinic in Yreka. He breezed over most of the report, but asked for clarification on how they eventually escaped and what condition they left their attacker in. Verbalizing the ordeal again, brought back a wave of fear and anxiety to Jenny. The officer noticed a physical change with her trembling and shrinking down into her bedcovers. He politely stated, "I'm sorry you have to go through this information again. I'll leave you to rest."

Not long after the officer left, she heard a knock at her room door. "Mrs. Malloy, can I come in?"

"Yes."

In walked Deputy Banks. He had his hat pulled off and clutched in his hands. "Excuse me, Mrs. Malloy. I just wanted to check in on you before I go back on patrol."

Jenny noticed some stitches on the man's chin where he had been hit by Stinson with the shotgun handle. "Deputy. How are you?"

"Oh this." He pointed at his patched up face. "I'm just fine. My mama always said I was hard-headed. I guess now I have the proof."

Jenny cracked a smile. "I'm sure glad you're OK. You're the reason my husband and I are still here. Thank you!"

"I was just doing my job." The deputy grinned back at Jenny and asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Uh no." But then she thought a second and asked, "Could you find out how my husband's doing?"

"Sure thing." The deputy placed his hat on and tipped it, "Ma'am" then exited the room.

After Banks left, Jenny started to get more antsy. Her heart ached and she needed to see for herself that Pete was really OK. She tossed off her bed covers and swung her feet over the side of the elevated hospital bed. After that movement a steady dull pain radiated through her midsection and her hand naturally took a protective position over it. The thin hospital gown did little to cover up her body. She peered up at the fluid line and thought about pulling out the port from her arm so she could go look for Pete's room. Just then Nurse Susie and a doctor walked into the room.

"Mrs. Malloy, where do you think you're going?" The doctor questioned as he stepped up beside her.

"To find my husband!" Jenny stated.

"Are you sure your up for that?" He asked.

Not completely trusting what she had been told about Pete, she responded, "I need to see him." New tears beaded up in her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Doctor Westerfield. I operated on your husband. He came through surgery and post-op recovery well. He is getting moved into a room now. If you'd like, I can get a wheelchair and take you to see him."

Susie handed Jenny a tissue. She wiped her eyes and nodded, "Please."

"Why don't I check with your doctor real quick and see if we can get you unhooked from those fluids too." The doctor disappeared from her room then came back a short time later pushing a wheelchair. "Let's get you free for now." Westerfield and Susie disconnected the fluids and covered up the catheter port with some bandage material. The nurse pulled out a robe for Jenny to put on then the two helped her into the chair. Westerfield did as promised and took her to Pete's room. Just before entering, he told her he may be sleeping since the anesthesia takes time to totally clear the body, but he had been awake briefly in recovery.

He wheeled her into the room and right up to the bedside. It looked to her like Pete was peacefully sleeping. She was surprised to see him in a hospital gown with nothing more than a fluid line running to his arm and one small cluster of wires leading to a heart monitor. She noticed a small bandage on his left temple where Larry had struck him, but his color in general looked so much better. Jenny reached out and laid her hand over his. As she felt the warmth from his hand she relaxed and whispered, "God it's good to see you." A grin finally appeared on her face as she listened to him breath easily.

The doctor quietly asked her, "Are you ready to go back to your room now?"

Jenny gave him a fleeting glance, and stated, "I don't think so. I just want to sit with him for a while if that's OK?"

"Sure. He'll probably just sleep. I'll have the nurse come check on you in a bit."

"Alright." Jenny inched the chair as close as she could get to Pete in the bed. She placed a kiss on the back of his hand then laid her head on the edge of the bed. Jenny dozed off for a short time. She woke when a hand stroked through her hair. As she cracked open her eyes she noticed Pete awake and looking back at her.

"Hey there, Beautiful."

Jenny let out a sigh of relief to see him awake again. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but OK." Pete could see the worry in her eyes. "How is my better half?"

"I've had better days."

Pete reached over and grabbed onto Jenny's hand. After a squeeze, he gazed into her eyes, and asked, "Are you … and the baby alright?" Jenny pursed her lips together and slowly shook her head no. A short time ago, she had passed some tissues and blood clots confirming the miscarriage. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. Pete's heart sank. He knew the chances were slim that the fetus would be OK considering what they went through, but the truth was still hard to take. They really needed each other at that moment, but in this bed and the wires… "Can you come up here, Babe?" He motioned for her to come up beside him. Jenny stood up and climb alongside him in the hospital bed being careful of the wires. He wrapped his arms around her and held tight. The two laid there quietly at first as the mutual grieving process began. Tears rolled down her face as she began to release the inner sadness. He just kissed her forehead and then squeezed her tighter.

A nurse came in to check on Jenny to see if she was ready to return to her own room. She saw the two together and knew they needed some time. She slipped back out the door without the couple noticing her presence.

Annie and Sam Malloy arrived at the Mercy Hospital admissions desk. His father spoke up, "We are here to see our son and daughter-in-law. Malloy is the name."

The desk clerk started scrolling through the patient lists. "I've got a Peter Malloy in Room 312 and Jennifer Malloy is Room 404." She pointed out the visitor log book for the couple to register. "Can you sign in here?"

"Sure." Sam responded. The clerk gave them visitor badges and directed them toward the elevators.

The couple made their way up to the third floor to see their son. They weren't sure what to expect after learning he was shot. They slowly cracked opened the door to Room 312 and walked in. The room's blinds were drawn and the light was limited to a low glow over the bed. They quietly approached the bed not wanting to disturb Pete if he was resting and then noticed Jenny cuddled up next to him. At first the two weren't sure if they should say anything. Reluctantly, Annie softly stroked Jenny's shoulder, "Honey, we're here."

Jenny looked up and smiled at her mother-in-law. She whispered, "Thanks for coming."

Jenny immediately started to sit up to get out of the hospital bed and her stirring awoke Pete.

"Jenny?" He mumbled then opened his eyes to see his father standing next to the bed. "Pop?" And then he saw his mother right behind Jenny. "Mom? What are you doing here? How did you know…"

His mother answered, "Thankfully Jenny called us." Jenny climbed into her wheelchair which was next to the bed.

Pete started to say, "You didn't have to come…"

His father interrupted , "Son, it looks like you could use some help."

Jenny looked at Pete and chimed in, "They needed to know."

Then his mother added, "Don't you think we would be worried when you didn't show up tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just…"

His mother quickly said, "I know you can handle most things, Peter, but we're family. We WANT to be here for you."

Doctor Westerfield walked into the room to check on his patient. He was pleasantly surprised to see some visitors. "Well hello. I'm Dr. Westerfield." He reached out and shook Mrs. Malloy's hand. "Ma'am" and then stepped around the bed to shake Mr. Malloy's hand as well. "Pete, how are we doing here?"

Pete looked a bit tired and strained but stated, "We're good."

"Well, I hate to interrupt a family reunion, but I need to do a quick assessment of Officer Malloy. Would you mind stepping out for just a couple minutes?"

Annie stated, "Certainly, we will just be outside." Sam came around and pushed Jenny's wheelchair while Annie followed close behind.

The doctor went to work reviewing Pete's vitals and then peeked at the surgical sites under the bandages. He prodded the area around the wounds for tenderness resulting in a slight groan from his patient. "Pete, so how is your pain?"

"Well, if you don't touch it, it's manageable." Malloy's humor didn't gain him any points with the surgeon.

"OK, I just want you to be honest with me because we can get you some more medication if you're uncomfortable."

His patient nodded, "Really, I'm fine right now."

"Just let your nurse know if it worsens. And Pete, I think you'll be back on your feet in no time, but you will have to take it easy for a while."

"Doc, when can I get out of here?"

"Why don't we see how you're feeling tomorrow." The doctor knew he needed much more time in the hospital, but didn't want to tell him just yet. He could see the frustration on Pete's face from his answer. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, and I'll let your family know they can come back in."

Pete's parents reentered his hospital room while Jenny was wheeled back to her own to rest for a spell. The two sat down to hear the full story of what happened. It was particularly tough for both Annie and Sam to hear the details, but it helped that they could see both Jenny and Pete made it through. He left out the part about Jenny's miscarriage hoping to spare his parents the loss as well. Annie noticed the exhaustion in Pete's eyes and made up an excuse to leave so her son would rest.

The next day the local authorities visited with Pete in the hospital with some news. Both Walter and Larry Stinson were confirmed dead. Already known, Walter's death was from the gunshot wound by Deputy Banks in Yreka, but they found Larry dead as well from a brain bleed as a result of the blunt force trauma inflicted by Jenny. At least now the Malloy's would not have to remain in the area for court proceedings against either man. The body that was buried at the campground was identified as a teenage hitchhiker gone missing just over a week ago. Her family from Oakland, California had been contacted. They were devastated by the news of her murder, but they were appreciative to have closure and could now have a proper funeral.

Two days later with Pete getting closer to being released from the hospital, Sam traveled to Yreka with the help of a local sheriff to pick up their Jeep. While his father was gone Pete spoke to Mac back in Los Angeles giving him the events of the attack. MacDonald was shocked by the outrageous acts of the two brothers. But he was relieved to hear that Jenny and Pete were OK. He ordered Malloy to take as long as he needed for recuperation and spend the time with his family. Pete appreciated the ability to stay longer, but shared their return wouldn't be delayed more than a week since his father-in-law's trial was coming up quickly. He asked his boss to not call Jim. He planned to do it himself.

Pete reluctantly made one more call. He dialed up the Reed's home and when Jean answered the line, Pete tried to sound happy. "Good morning, Jean. It's Pete here."

"Oh Pete, it good to hear your voice. Are you and Jenny having a nice time with your parents?"

"Well, it hasn't gone like I thought." He tried to be vague. "Uh Jean, is Jim able to talk now?"

His response made her pause a second, but then she answered, "Sure. Let me get him for you."

Her husband was diligently doing his daily regime of leg exercises which sped up his recovery and enhanced his chance to return to patrol very soon. As Jim took the phone from Jean, he was catching his breath. "Hey Pete, How's it going up north?'

Pete heard Jim letting out a deep breath and asked, "Did I catch you in the middle of something?"

"No, I was just doing my PT. Hey, my doctor said he might even sign off on my medical release form by the end of next week."

Pete rubbed his forehead and responded, "That's great."

Jim could hear that something was off in Pete's voice. He questioned, "Pete, what's up? You sound a bit strange."

Pete sighed and then led with, "Jim, I need you and Jean to watch Sadie for a while longer. We probably won't be back for another week."

Jim quickly agreed, "Sure thing. She's doing great." He paused then asked, "Is there something else?"

Pete finally shared, "Jim. Jenny and I are OK now, but just south of the Oregon border we got held at gunpoint, forced to bury a body, and then things got even worse." Pete halted his explanation.

Jim was scared to ask what else happened. He knew his partner was a proud person who rarely asked for help. But he sensed that his best friend was going through something, and he needed to talk. "Pete, what happened?"

Malloy had shared the story a couple times already, but it was hard to revisit it with his closest friend. Losing his child was weighing on him. He closed his eyes and continued to tell Jim about the ordeal. Fortunately for him, he was alone in his hospital room at the time. No one was there to see the tears that he shed. Only the doctors and Jenny knew about the miscarriage, but as Pete explained how his wife was hurting, Jim picked up on another level of pain and sadness.

Reed felt led to ask, "Pete, was Jenny pregnant?"

Malloy asked himself, ' _How did he know?_ ' He swallowed hard then answered, "Yes, she was, … but she lost the baby."

Jim responded with a heavy heart, "I'm so sorry Pete." He knew there was nothing he could say that would take away the hurt. "Is there anything… anything we can do for you?"

"No. Not that I can think of. Jim, please don't share this with anyone except Jean. We haven't even told my folks."

Jim nodded, "Of course, I won't."

Before Malloy got any more choked up, he decided to cut short the conversation. He just added, "Thanks again for watching over Sadie. I'll call you when we're heading back to LA."

When Jim hung up the phone he turned to Jean, and she saw his grim face. Her woman's intuition told her something was wrong and just the sound of Pete's voice confirmed it. Jim grabbed his wife's hand and sat her down on the couch to shared the difficult and sensitive information.

The next morning Pete finally got discharged from the hospital. Jenny had been released the day before, and spent most of her time sitting in Pete's room. The long drive to the Malloy's farm would be cramped in the Jeep, but the change in scenery would be a welcome one.


End file.
